Super Hero Taisen Special
by A Passing Through Kamen Rider
Summary: A mysterious boy who has both Ranger and Rider Keys has come to the future to stop the Super Hero War. Sorry if its a bad summary. OC and spoilers for Super Hero Taisen.
1. Introduction

**Hello and welcome to my First Sentai Vs. Kamen Rider Fic. If I mess up on Sentai or Rider Weapons or anything, please let me know so I can fix it. Also their may be a few spoilers for Super Hero Taisen, although I have not seen it yet, but I am DYEING to.**

**Okay then, Hade ni Kitaaaaa!**

Kamen Rider Fourze a.k.a Kisaragi Gentaro, was being faced with one of his biggest challenges yet. A man in a red pirate-like outfit named Marvelous had just come out of the blue and transformed into a red warrior, calling himself Gokai Red. He had also used many forms against Fourze, all but one was Fourze able to beat. He was now staring at a gun, which the man had referred to as his "Gokai Gun".

The man then smirked and said "Hmm, is this all the power of the Kamen Riders have? I am sadly disappointed that you didn't put up as much of a fight as all the others did." .Before Gentaro could ask about what other Riders he fought the man's smirk disappeared as he said "Farewell, Fourze" The gun was then blasted away by two remarkably shot bullets, and as Kisaragi turned his head, he almost thanked Kami for the save.

They saw a man dressed like Marvelous, only black, and he was short haired and light-skinned. He had a shotgun resting on his shoulder, the shotgun looking much like the Marvelous' gun. The man then pulled out a silver and gold buckle,

similar to the one Marvelous had used during his fight with Fourze. The man then attached the belt to his waist, and pulled out a black figure that he then turned into a key and placed into the gold side of his belt, the belt then exclaiming **Sentai Ride**, the man then turning the key, which made the belt exclaim **Gokaiger! **And out of the belt came a line of X's and V's that slammed into his body, forming a suit similar to Marvelous' but the suit and helmet was black, and the visor had gold trimmings on the edges, and his suit had a black trenchcoat , similar to the one the man was wearing earlier. The man then struck a small pose and said in a deep voice "Gokai Black".

**Cliffhanger! Sorry it was short but I just wanted to see how this story did.**

**Read and Review!**

ShinkenGokaiRed


	2. Introduction Part 2

_Hello everyone and welcome back to the next chapter! I know my last chapter was short, but I try, you know?_

_Anyway Its_

_Wizard: Saa, Showtime._

_Me:WIZARD!_

_I steal his driver and turn into Drago Flame form, and then proceed to beat him._

_Me;Sorry about that, anyway, lets continue._

_Oh one more thing. Disclaimer:I do not own Kamen Rider or Super Sentai, all I own is my OC._

Standing before Gentaro and Gokai Red, Gokai Black, as he had said, had somehow procured a belt that had the keyhole for ranger keys on top of two ranger key summoners, one silver and one gold. Gokai Black then drew his Gokai Broadsword, and started to slash at Gokai Red. Red then preceded to dodge his slashes, and drew his own sword and clashed with Black. The two then fought an even match, niether letting up or dropping their guard.

Gokai Black then hit a button on the silver side of the belt, which summoned a key that was dark black. He then removed his own key, and placed the new key in, the belt then shouting** Kamen Ride**, and he then turned it, which caused the belt to yell **Joker **and play a small tune, changing Gokai Black into a figure similar to the key he placed into the belt, with purple trimmings on his chest and shoulder pads, and giving him red, bug-like eyes.

He then took what looked like a black USB memory with a purple J on it and placed it on a slot on the left side of his belt, it then shouting **Joker **again, then he hit a button on the slot which caused the belt to say** Maximum Drive**, and he then jumped up and kicked Gokai Red in his chest, which caused sparks to fly off of Gokai Red's suit.

Gokai Black then reverted back to his Gokaiger suit, and pulled out his Gokai Shotgun, and pressed a button on the side with the Gokaiger symbol on it, that made the two barrels on the shot gun pop up. He then placed both his and the other key he used into the barrels and clicked them back into place, the gun exclaiming **Double Final Wave!**

He then pulled the trigger, causing two dark black bullets to fly out and hit Gokai Red in the chest and helmet, causing him to power down to normal and pass out. Gokai Black then reverted back to his normal form, and walked over to Marvelous and pick him up. He then started to carry him away, and called forth a black train in the shape of a pirate ship.

Gentaro did not know what had just happened but picked his jaw off the floor, and ran over to the black coated man. "Wait! Whats your name, and why did you help me?" He asked. The man looked over at him and said " My name is Kuro Kyuseishu, and I helped you because I figured someone had to stop the leader of Dai-Zangyack." He then entered the train, which then started to create tracks of its own, and flew off into a portal.

Gentaro then pointed at where the portal was and said "Kuro, I swear that we will be friends soon." He then walked back to the Rabbit Hutch and relayed what had happened

to his friends.

_Cut!_

_All right I think that went pretty well don't you think?_

_Till next time, I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider, signing off._


	3. Explanations

Hello guys welcome to ch 3! Sorry if this chapter sucks its just that im dead tired right now.

_Last time on Super Hero Taisen Special:_

_Gentaro did not know what had just happened but picked his jaw off the floor, and ran over to the black coated man. "Wait! Whats your name, and why did you help me?" He asked. The man looked over at him and said " My name is Kuro Kyuseishu, and I helped you because I figured someone had to stop the leader of Dai-Zangyack." He then entered the train, which then started to create tracks of its own, and flew off into a portal. _

_Gentaro then pointed at where the portal was and said "Kuro, I swear that we will be friends soon." He then walked back to the Rabbit Hutch and relayed what had happened _

_to his friends._

Kuro entered his train and flopped down into a seat after placing Marvelous on a bench. The room looks similar to Den Liner's dining cart, yet a little dusty. Kuro then thought back on how he had got roped into this...

_Kuro had been a normal teen living in Japan, when suddenly two warships attacked, and he lost everyone important to him in the chaos. Stricken with grief, he then saw a dark figure approach him. "Who are you!" he yelled. " My name is Kuro Black, and I wish to help you." he answered coolly. A black train in the shape of a pirate ship emerged to his right, startling young Kuro. " This is Gokai-Liner, one of the many time traveling trains" Kuro Black stated. Kuro Black then led Kuro onto the train and showed him a small figure. "This is a ranger key, it will allow you to fight against the evil that has harmed your family, and protect others" Kuro Black told him. He then pulled out a belt that was old and silver and said " This is the Gokai Black henshin belt, and I am entrusting both to you." _

_Just then a white mechanichal bird flew in and yelled "Kuro Black, I found a new set of ranger and rider keys!" " Excellant work Omu, what year?" Kuro Black asked. "2008" Omu stated. Kuro Black looked to Kuro and asked " Want to go treasure hunting?" as he threw the key and belt to him. Kuro grew a look of determination and agreed. The three then went through time gathering as many keys as they could. After honing his skills through so many battles, Kuro could almost beat Kuro Black in battle. Soon though, tragedy struck. On a mission to get the set of Wizard rider keys, a monster with the head of a Gormin and uniform of a Shocker soldier got the upper hand on Kuro, almost injuring him. However Kuro Black stoped the attack, but at the risk of his own life. Before he died, Kuro Black told him that to stop the evil, he must stop the ones known as Gokai Red, and Decade. After hearing his dying wish and watching him fade into dust, Kuro then made it his life mission to stop the two who made this happen, and avenge Kuro Black. _

Coming back into real life , Kuro jumped awake to see Omu shouting while flying away from Marvelous. Kuro then yelled "Stop!What is going on?" " The parrot woke me up after you defeated me, which is impressive, considering I am the leader of the Dai-Zangyack" Marvelous said. "Well it doesn't matter now, at least, it won't. Kuro told him.

"What do you mean?" Marvelous questioned. " In the future, you lode control of your empire and end up losing in the Super Hero War as I call it, and all of your powers were scattered through time, and Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker team up to take the rest of the universe, due to the heros dyeing." Kuro explained. " Now you had better sit down, we are going to get Decade now."

Okay Cut.

Sorry if its short, im tired yada yada yada, see you next chapter.


	4. Showdown with Decade

Hello guys and once again its time for Super Hero Taisen Special!

_Last Time:_

_Coming back into real life , Kuro jumped awake to see Omu shouting while flying away from Marvelous. Kuro then yelled "Stop!What is going on?" " The parrot woke me up after you defeated me, which is impressive, considering I am the leader of the Dai-Zangyack" Marvelous said. "Well it doesn't matter now, at least, it won't." Kuro told him. _

"_What do you mean?" Marvelous questioned. " In the future, you lose control of your empire and end up losing in the Super Hero War as I call it, and all of your powers were scattered through time, and Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker team up to take the rest of the universe, due to the heroes dyeing." Kuro explained. " Now you had better sit down, we are going to get Decade now."_

Marvelous then sat down on a bench begrudgingly. Kuro then went up to the cockpit and placed a Decade rider key into a slot on his bike, which caused the year 2009 brand itself on the sail of the pirate ship/train. A translucent portal then appeared ahead, and the train went through it, appearing in the year 2009. Kuro then hopped off the train, and took out a small communicator from his pocket similar to the Stag Phone of W.

"Omu, do you have the coordinates for Decade?" Kuro asked. "Yes, he is about 50 meters north of you, I suggest using a form with a lot of speed though, because Decade should be in the middle of fighting the other riders." Omu said with some haste in his voice. "Got it" Kuro replied. Kuro then took out the Gokai Driver, and attached it to his waist, then taking out a black and gray key, and placing it in the slot, causing the belt to announce **Kamen Ride: Punch Hopper!** and hexagons then covered his body as Kuro changed into a rider similar to a grasshopper known as Punch Hopper. He then hit the button on the side of his belt, it exclaiming **Clock Up**, and Kuro became a black and gray blur as he sped off to fight Decade.

Que Theme:

"Super Hero Taisen!'"

" Jikan o tōshite kurūjingu, watashitachiha mugen no takaramono o mitsukete kudasai! "

" Dare ga wareware ga nani o mitsukeru koto o shitte iru? "

" Bōken to yoba reru watashi no kokoronouchi ni moeru honō o, Theres no!"

" Anata wa akuma to issho ni noru ni wa yūki o motte imasu ka? "

"Super Hero Taisen, Special!"

_End theme._

The belt exclaimed **Clock Over** as Kuro/Punch Hopper stopped at a barren wasteland, though no signs of fighting, which was odd. Before Kuro could contact Omu though, he heard the call of **Final Attack Ride: De-De-De-Decade! **And spun around to see Decade charging towards him with his Dimension Kick. Kuro then used hit a small button on his belt, activating the power of the Hopper brothers, **Rider Jump**. Energy soaring through his legs, he jumped up and hit a different button activating **Rider Punch**, which was able to counter Decade's Dimension Kick. After the dust settled Kuro could see Decade, unhenshined, standing with a smirk on his face. "Don't tell me, you want to know how I knew you were coming." Decade A.K.A Tsukasa Kadoya said to him. "Well it's a funny story, see me and Gokai Red figured it would be better if we stayed in contact, and while you were busy, he called me at my base and informed me that you were coming, so I sat and waited for you" He explained.

He then replaced the Deca-Driver on his waist as he explained and at the end, pulled out his henshin card, smirked and said " You may have beaten Marvelous, but there is no way you can beat the Destroyer of Worlds. Henshin" He then placed the card into the driver and pushed the two parts together, causing the belt to say, **Kamen Ride:Decade!** 9 dark figures then slammed themselves onto him, forming Decade's armor, though without the magenta. The sides then filled with magenta as the yellow pointer on his helmet flashed, finishing his transformation. He then drew out his RideBooker, in it's sword form, and ran at Kuro. To reply to Decade's charge, he pulled out the Punch Hopper key and replaced it with his own key, making his belt exclaim **Sentai Ride: Gokaiger! **As a pair of V's and X's formed his Gokai-Black suit, he pulled out his Gokai-Broadsword, and charged at Decade.

The two swords met, and the two started an all-out brawl. Soon, Decade pulled out a card with Den-O's face on it and threw it into his driver activating the belts phrase of **Kamen Ride:Den-O!** as train tracks flew around his armor, and replaced the Decade armor with a red armor, then a peach train flew down his helmet, then splitting to form his helmet. He then pulled out a different card with a yellow Den-O symbol on it, and placed it in his belt activating **Final Attack Ride:De-De-De-Den-O!** Red energy then surrounded Decade's Ridebooker as the blade disconnected and flew towards Kuro as Decade swung the sword downwards. Having no choice, Kuro took the hit, and screamed in pain as an explosion erupted by his feet.

Taken a big hit, Kuro was kneeling on one knee, but stood back up, and pulled out a dark green key and replaced his key with that, making the belt say **Sentai Ride:Hurricanger! **As a symbol flew out and hit his armor turning him into a ranger with a chestplate and sword at his side, as well as giving him a helmet with two sides. He had transformed into the unofficial member of the Hurricangers, Shurikenger. He then pulled the sword along with its case out from his belt, and shouted "_C__hō Ninpō: Hida Senbon Nokku" _as he threw up what looked like a tennis ball and hit it similar to baseball players, and the ball became a million balls, striking and overwhelming Decade. Decade then fell out of his henshin, and fell to the ground, unconscious. Kuro reverted his henshin as well, and picked up Decade and called for the Gokai-Liner to pick them up.

_Phew, I think this was my longest chapter. Oh and I will start a little questionare down below, and whoever gets it right first gets to pick which form Gokai Black will use next._

_Okay._

_In Hurricanger, The name Shurkenger was portrayed by how many people?_

_A.7_

_B.9_

_C.10_

_D.12_


End file.
